


Long Hard Night

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: A long stake out on a hot summer night leads to a new discover for Mulder and Krycek, followed by a brief side trip to the holding tank.





	Long Hard Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** None

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Long Hard Night

## Long Hard Night

### by Ursula

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: 

Author/Pseudonym: Ursula 

Fandom: X-Files 

Pairing: Mulder/Krycek 

Rating: Adult Slash Discipline 

Status: Complete 

Date Posted: 01-21-06 

Archive: FHSA 

E-mail address for feedback: Fan4Richie or 

Classification: Alternative Time Line 

Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: Stand Alone 

Disclaimers: No profit, fan fiction for fun 

Notes: Another Story I wrote and forgot about when I couldn't access my Dell hard drive 

Warnings: Slash 

Time Frame: Season 2 in a time line where Alex Krycek becomes Mulder's partner in more than one sense 

Long Hard Night 

"Well?" Alex asked. 

"Well, Skinner suggested that if I didn't get my ass out of his office that he was going to turn me over his knee," Mulder said. 

"Oh!" Alex said. He turned a pretty pink color. "Would he really do that?" 

Mulder just shook his head and said, "We have just enough time to drop by the store before we have to be out at the site. I have a feeling it's going to be a long, long night. You know Reeves and Blackford? Both of them went to some Thai restaurant. They've been running to the john all afternoon. How much you want to bet they call in sick instead of taking the shift after us?" 

"It would be a chump bet," Alex said. "What with the flu going around, I think we might be stuck in a car all night. The hell of it is that the tip we received isn't from a reliable source. We could be cooking our asses for no reason at all." 

"Ours not to question why," Mulder said. 

"Far from your motto," Alex said. 

"At least with you on the job, I don't have to be afraid to fart," Mulder said with a grin. "I let loose with Scully one time and I swear she was considering stuffing it back inside me." 

"Oh, joy," Alex said. "So nice to know your plans in advance. Be sure and get some Gas-X in the store." 

OooOooO 

There was no parking at the store that was in route so Alex drove around while Mulder ran inside to get the snacks and drinks that would get them through the long shift. 

Mulder loped out of the store with a couple bags of assorted goods. Alex eyed the empty water bottle with a curious gaze. "What's that for?" he asked. 

"I'll explain later," Mulder said. "I bought you a six pack of coke. It's cold right now but they didn't have any bagged ice. Later on we're stuck with warm coke and warm ice tea." 

"Did you get my candy bars?" Alex asked. 

"Candy bars, some beef jerky, and a big bag of sunflower seeds for me along with my favorite brand of iced tea," Mulder said. 

"No sandwiches?" Alex asked. 

"Deli cooler blew out," Mulder said. 

"Seems like the only thing working in this town is us," Alex remarked. 

"Got it in one, kid," Mulder said, settling back against the headrest. 

OooOooO 

Flipping the binoculars over to Mulder, Alex grunted. No one had so much as moved in the room. The two suspected terrorists were sitting around in front of fans in their underwear. The closest thing they had said to a subversive statement was a threat to shoot their landlord if he didn't have the air conditioning fixed by tomorrow. 

"You would think that terrorists would discuss something more interesting than the chances of getting their next job as short haul truckers," Alex said. 

"Yeah, I think it's ca ca. Either someone's idea of a joke or they have someone pissed at them and hoping that we run in and bust them." 

Sitting up, Alex held a hand up to silence Mulder. "Wait, suspect number one just took a call. I heard something about fertilizer." 

Eagerly, Alex flipped his notebook open. He heard, "So this is hauling what? Fertilizer? We don't have to load this shit, right? Okay, yeah, no problem. Truck has better air conditioning than this place. Hey, Riley, we got a job." 

Well, Alex suspected that he was not hearing a conspiracy in the making. He heard Riley reply, "What we doing?" 

"Hauling cow shit for one of those Mom and Pop hardware stores," Murdoch said. "But it's work and we get paid. Thank God for the flu! All the guys in front of us are out sick or already hit the road." 

"Yeah, thank God for the flu," Riley said. "I gotta go take another shower. No hot water left, but I don't need it. I hope I can sleep. We have to pull out early tomorrow." 

"Yeah, fucking landlord. Outta sue him," Murdoch said. 

Alex groaned and said, "Mulder, call Skinner and tell him that these jerks are just short haul truckers. They don't have enough gray matter between them to conspire about anything." 

"I'll try," Mulder replied. He flipped open his cell phone and punched in Skinner's number. 

"AD Skinner...Oh? Any way to reach him? No? Well if he calls in, let him know that the Reilly and Murdoch surveillance is not panning out. Agent Krycek and I would like to abort our assignment," Mulder said. "We're on our second shift and..." 

"Yes, Ms. Cook, I understand that AD Skinner is a very important man," Mulder said. "Just make sure you leave my message where he will see it." 

"No luck," Mulder said. 

Alex squirmed in his seat. He had gulped down three of his cokes and he badly needed to piss. "You think you can watch alone for a while? I need to find a gas station or some other place with a restroom." 

"Isn't one," Mulder replied. "I checked the area map when we were assigned." 

"I guess I could try to find a dark corner," Alex said doubtfully. There were no alleyways and the dumpster in the niche didn't leave any room for concealment. "Man, I'd hate to be busted for indecent exposure." 

"Don't worry about it," Mulder said. "I have the cure right here." 

Alex saw the plastic jug in Mulder's hand. He said, "In there?" 

"Sure," Mulder replied, unzipping and pulling out his dick. 

Alex was sure that he wasn't supposed to look, but he had never been one to slavishly follow rules. He took in the size and girth of Mulder's cock. Even in the mundane act of taking a piss, Mulder looked sexy. His eyes were narrowed in the relief of ridding himself of the vast quantity of urine he was voiding. As for his cock, it shook with the power of Mulder's piss surging through it. 

Alex wasn't into water sports, but, thinking about that cock hard for him rather than just piss hard made him feel even more uncomfortable. He hoped he could pee when it was his turn. He had to get his mind off Mulder... 

"Ah, there," Mulder said, handing Krycek the jug. 

"I can't," Alex said, with a grimace at the yellow fluid that sloshed in the jug. 

"It's better than bursting," Mulder said. "Don't mind me. I'll look away." 

Alex pulled out his dick, giving it a mental lecture for standing up on the job. He put the bottle between his knees, noticing that it had a wider rim than most water bottles. He aimed his dick carefully. He didn't want to splash his suit. It was bad enough being sticky with sweat. 

Trying to think of waterfalls and rain storms, Alex waited for his dick to stop being shy. It certainly didn't have a problem performing other duties out in public... 

His dick slipped further into the hole. The plastic was warm. Alex thought about Mulder's dick in the same opening and where he would rather have that same cock... 

Oh, no, Alex realized his thoughts were leading him into trouble. He was getting a hard-on. He moved uncomfortably, trying to think wilting thoughts...Scully in the autopsy room, holding her scalpel as if she would like to use it on him...the slime creature that had slithered through the sewers on the case Mulder had asked him to illicitly investigate with him. 

Just as Alex felt he was having some success, Mulder leaned over and said, "You having a problem?" 

"I'm stuck," Alex said. 

Mulder leaned even closer, smelling sweaty, salty, and still delicious. "Looks like quite a problem. Let me help..." 

There was no way a straight guy, even a perverted one like Mulder would grab another guy's cock and try to guide it out of a sticky or at least a stuck situation. 

The touch went though Alex like a jolt and he felt his hard-on expand to plug the neck of the wide-mouthed bottle. Mulder said, "What goes in, must come out." 

Scooting closer, Mulder nuzzled Alex's neck and stroked the parts of his cock that were outside the plastic bottle. It didn't take too much before Alex groaned and shot his come to mix with the yellow froth of Mulder's urine. Not exactly the way Alex imagined his first time with Mulder. 

"There, now you can piss," Mulder said. 

Mulder, of course, was right. Alex added his recycled coke to Mulder's iced tea byproducts. After shaking off, Alex was left with a handful of sticky and not quite limp cock. 

Mulder handed him a handful of wet wipes and said, "You should be glad that you're in the hands of an experienced agent." 

At that, Alex put his head back and laughed helplessly. "HR would not think this was the right kind of on the job training." 

"Fuck HR," Mulder said. "Better yet, let me fuck you." 

"Here?" Alex said. Much as that excited him, Alex couldn't see it. Even with most of the street lights out, it was too exposed for a fuck in the car, not to mention that this was a bureau car and they would be in big trouble if something ended up on the seats. 

"No, my place," Mulder whispered, puffs of his breath heating Alex's ear. "Give me a hand job now though. You have me all hot and bothered." 

"Okay," Alex said, but the jug even capped seemed to stink. He said, "Let's just put this outside. We can get it and dump it later." 

"Later," Mulder agreed. 

Opening the door, Alex put the jug outside. A moment later, Mulder was all over him, lips pressed to his, hands exploring him, unbuttoning his shirt, investigating his ass, and generally driving him into frenzy. Alex felt entitled to be as free with Mulder's body, holding that magnificent cock in his hand and stroking its silken skin. It was hot and grew harder at his first tentative contact. 

Mulder's mouth tasted of sunflowers and iced tea. Alex decided they were going to be his new favorite flavors. 

"Alex..." Mulder said, his voice dissolving into an expressive moan. 

"Yeah," Alex answered. "hey, I don't think a hand job is a good idea. We don't want to mess up the car so I..." 

A moment later, Mulder was pressing Alex's head down into his lap, unnecessary but kind of cute in its desperation. 

"Quit pushing my head down," Alex mumbled around Mulder's flesh. "I got you." 

Lips sliding down and around the lovely hard flesh. Mulder's pulse beating against his tongue. Mulder's bitter fluid becoming part of Alex. Mulder's cock filled his mouth and now Mulder's hand was caressing his hair lovingly before leaving him to grasp at the seat. Mulder arched up, seeking more contact. Alex did his best to take Mulder whole, but he couldn't deep throat that marvelous monster of a dick. 

It didn't seem to matter to Mulder. Mulder's hips jerked as he came into Alex's mouth, calling Alex's name. His name! Alex felt a wave of pleasure as the sound seemed to vibrate through him. 

Mulder leaned down to kiss the back of Alex's head, stroking through his hair again. Alex lifted his head up, letting Mulder see him swallow for him. 

"God, Alex," Mulder said. "I can't believe I ever thought I would hate having you as my partner. You're incredible." 

Mulder kissed Alex hard, his tongue flicking into Alex's mouth, making Alex feel another stab of pleasure. He hated it when a guy wouldn't kiss him after Alex blew him. Like it was okay for Alex to have his come in his mouth, but not for him to taste it on Alex's lips. 

"I can't wait to get you home," Mulder said. "To get you naked in my bed. I want to spend a week making love you." 

Usually, Alex would feel like laughing when he heard that love talk. It was just one guy wanting to come in another's body. It was just sex dressed up pretty. Alex never wanted to get serious with any of his lovers, not with an FBI career in his sights. Mulder though...Mulder was different. He wanted to hear his name on Mulder's lips. He wanted to have Mulder touch him the way he was doing, like Alex was something wonderful and fragile. 

The stakeout was all but forgotten as the short haul drivers went to bed. There was no sound from the apartment except loud snores. 

About midnight, Skinner called. Mulder gave him his report, down to the fact that the subjects were in slumber land. Skinner's voice rumbled from the cell phone, deep, stern, and soothing to Alex's ears. It made him think about confessing his situation and asking for help. 

A moment later, Mulder grinned and said, "Skinner says that they did some more checking and landlord is involved in a rent dispute with said truckers. They complained about lack of repairs and attempts at price gouging. We get to go home." 

Alex saw lights slowly move up the street. He craned his head and saw it was a police car. Hmm, someone must have finally noticed the car parked for such a long time. Hopefully, they hadn't also observed the hand job Mulder gave him and the blow job in return. 

"Move over," Mulder said. "I'm going to drive." 

Sleepily, Alex got out of the car and moved around to the passenger side. He heard Mulder grumble and swear at something. "What's up?" Alex asked as Mulder climbed back in. 

"Kicked the damn piss bottle. Slopped urine all over the side. I vote we leave it for the street cleaners," Mulder said. 

"Mulder, that's sick," Alex said. "Maybe we should wipe it off with the wet ones." 

"What about the dumpster?" Mulder asked. 

Both men observed the dumpster, which was overflowing, cascading trash down onto the sidewalk. 

"We'll just leave it on the curb," Mulder decided. "Hey, Alex, would you rather waste time with then jug or be on the road back to my bed?" 

"Bed," Alex said with enthusiasm. 

"Thought so," Mulder said, starting the ignition. 

They pulled out as the patrol car passed again. The patrol man inside didn't seem to be looking for anything in particular. It must just be his usual round. 

They did not get half way up the street before lights and siren stopped them. Mulder pulled over and took out his FBI identification. Alex had his ready also. 

"What's the problem, officer?" Mulder asked. "You were told that there was surveillance on this street tonight, weren't you?" 

"Sure, I was told," the officer said. He was a chunky, older fellow with pendulous jaws and bags under his eyes. His gaze did not look friendly. "Why don't we take a walk back there. Both of you." 

"What's this about?" Mulder said. 

"This is about the jug you left back at the scene," the officer said. "I noticed it the first time I drove by, but I gave you a chance to pick it up." 

"Look, we had no relief in an eight hour shift," Mulder explained. "Hasn't that happened to you?" 

"If it did, I sure and hell didn't leave a jug of piss behind me. That's unprofessional and it's gross," the officer said. "You want some poor street cleaner to have to pick that up? My nephew is a frigging street cleaner. He has to clean up by the truck stop and the stories he tells me. There ain't no excuse." 

By this time, they were back at the scene. Mulder took out one of his evidence gloves and picked up the jug. He said, "Okay, can we go now? I'll empty this at my place." 

"No, you can't go now," the officer said. "I'm going to book you." 

"What?" Mulder said. "Come on. No one books a fellow law enforcement officer for something like this." 

"You trying to intimidate me?" the officer said. "Cause it ain't gonna work. I got three days until retirement and I ain't got nothing to lose. You FBI agents and detectives make me sick. Bad as the crooks I tell you..." 

OooOooO 

Half an hour later, Alex had a finger up his ass and not the way he imagined that happening earlier. 

Mulder had already been processed and was gazing at Alex with a doleful expression. He had used their phone call to reach Skinner. This time the call had gone through. Skinner was on his way down, but the officer insisted they be searched and spend the time in the holding cell. 

Shortly afterwards, Alex sat in a jail coverall next to Mulder on one of the bunks in the cell. There weren't enough bunks for all the men in the cell to sleep or even to sit. Mulder had grabbed a vile specimen who had invited Alex to sit beside him with a lewd suggestion on how they could spend the time waiting. The pimp was now sitting on the floor holding his jaw. Any potential friends and support had eroded when Alex had broken the finger of a man who tried to jump Mulder from the back. 

"You think Skinner will get us out?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah," Mulder replied, but he didn't look happy about it. 

"Are they really going to charge us?" Alex asked, knowing he must sound about five, asking big brother if Mom and Dad were going to swat his ass. 

"Skinner will probably talk them out of it," Mulder said. "He's pretty persuasive." 

"I hope it's soon," Alex said. "I'm exhausted." 

"Yeah, I know, here, lean on me," Mulder said. "Take a cat nap. I've got your back." 

You know? Those were possibly better words than I love you. 

OooOooO 

"I hope you had a nice nap, Agent Krycek," a firm, authoritative voice said. 

Skinner! 

Alex woke up with a start and almost fell off the bunk. Mulder grabbed his arm and said, "We can go now." 

Skinner still hadn't said a word by the time that Alex and Mulder had dressed. He crooked his finger and bade them silently to follow him. Alex followed Mulder's lead and didn't question. Not even when they were gestured into Skinner's car instead of the bureau car they had checked out. 

Huddled together in the back with Mulder, Alex wished he could hold his partner's hand. He had a feeling that they might have been better off in the holding cell. 

Skinner drove them directly to Mulder's apartment. The AD got out as did Mulder. Skinner looked at Alex and said, "Are you waiting for me to drag you out by your ear?" 

"No, sir," Alex said, with a near whimper punctuating his words. 

Meekly following Skinner and Mulder, Alex went into Mulder's apartment, a place he had only been a handful of times. He had hoped that tonight's visit was going to be very different from this. 

"Sit on the couch," Skinner said when they had arrived. 

"Sir, it was my idea, my fault," Mulder said. "Alex wanted to take care of the jug appropriately." 

"Then he will go second when my arm has started to tire," Skinner said. 

"What is this shit," Alex asked angrily. "You can't make me accept physical discipline!" 

"Alex," Mulder said gently. "Alex, it's better than the alternative. We could get in big trouble if they uh take a closer look at that jug." 

"It's for your own good, Krycek," Skinner added. "Discipline is good for your soul. Just because Mulder is your superior doesn't mean you surrender your conscience to him." 

That struck Alex to his core as he thought about the director to the academy taking him to meet the man with the smoking habit. At the time, between misguided patriotism and ambition, it had all made sense. Now, he wanted out by any means possible. That's what Skinner seemed to offer, salvation by the flat of his strong hand. 

OooOooO 

"Alone or together," Skinner asked. 

"Together," Mulder said firmly. 

Mulder was unbuckling his belt. He took off his trouser and his underwear, leaving them neatly folded on a chair. Skinner sat on the couch with his knees spread wide. 

This was not happening, Alex thought. He couldn't believe Mulder was going to just lay down for Skinner, let the man paddle his ass. 

However, Mulder seemed at peace for once, as if Skinner had lifted a burden for him. His white ass offered itself enticingly and despite his fear, Alex wished the circumstances were different. 

"Mulder, what is this discipline for?" Skinner said. 

"For littering," Mulder said, an edge of resistance in his voice. 

"And?" Skinner said, his voice, low, firm, and deceptively gentle. 

"And what?" Mulder said. "If the other team had relieved us, it wouldn't have been a problem." 

"That's still no excuse," Skinner said. "Mulder, you were doing better when you started. What did you do other than litter? You told me when we entered the room." 

"I led Alex astray," Mulder said. 

"I'm responsible for my behavior," Alex said. "I have a brain. I could have used it." 

"Keep that in mind, Agent Krycek," Skinner said. "Your turn is coming." 

"I was the senior agent," Mulder said. "I should have been more responsible." 

"Right," Skinner said. "While I think the officer who arrested you was taking out his retirement after twenty years without a promotion on what he saw as more successful law enforcement agents, it still was you that left him the opening, Mulder. You know they're looking for any excuse, Mulder." 

"Some things aren't going to change," Mulder said. 

"Be discrete," Skinner said. 

Alex blushed as he realized Skinner knew exactly what Mulder was discussing. He stared at the floor, knowing what kind of picture he was presenting to Skinner, blushing like that, eyes downcast, his eyelashes fluttering with embarrassment. He didn't look back up until he heard the first thunderous connection of Skinner's hand with Mulder's ass. 

An oomph sound emerged from Mulder. A quick glance showed a red mark in the shape of Skinner's hand on Mulder's ass. 

"Thank you, Sir," Mulder said. 

What the fuck was that? Some kind of private school bullshit? At least in Krycek's school, you didn't have to say thank you for the hack paddle. 

The next five swats were so rapid that Alex barely had time to wince between each one. Mulder's breath caught and then released. When he finally yelled in pain, it was a relief to Alex who had wanted to scream for him some time before. 

At the moment, Alex hated Skinner, hated him for hurting Mulder whom...whom he never wanted to hurt, whom he loved. 

Mulder sobbed quietly for a moment. Alex barely knew that the sounds of spanking had stopped. He glanced up, saw Mulder standing unashamed in Skinner's embrace. 

"I'll do better," Mulder said. "I'll be more careful." 

"I know," Skinner said. "I know." 

Mulder left for a moment...to the bathroom and came back with sweatpants and a tee shirt in place of the remains of his suit. He looked more relaxed than Alex had ever seen him. 

"I waited for you to come back," Skinner said. "He looks like he might need the support." 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder said, "Thank you, Sir." 

Then Mulder was taking off Alex's jacket, unbuckling his belt, and then kneeling to take off Alex's shoes and socks. 

Alex almost sobbed when Mulder eased his pants down his legs. It was supposed to be for another reason, not to bare him for Skinner's hand, for pain. 

It was not that Alex feared that Skinner could seriously hurt him. He had played football all the way through high school and college. Scrimmages always resulted in bruises and scrapes. He had laughed them off. Hell, when he had briefly put in his time as a police officer, he had been shot. He knew about pain. 

This was different. Alex shook his head as Mulder tried to lead him toward Skinner's waiting lap. "No, I changed my mind. I want to go home." 

"Alex," Mulder said. "Come on, Alex, it's not hard. You need it. I can feel that about you." 

Mulder's voice was soothing and seductive. He said, "I know there are things you aren't telling us, Alex. You have to trust me, trust Skinner. Whatever they have on you, whatever they've asked you to do. You can tell us. We care about you." 

Under Mulder's spell, Alex allowed himself to be led to Skinner. He met the AD's eyes for one moment, finding them surprisingly compassionate. 

"It's your choice, Krycek," Skinner said. "This works for Mulder, but it may not be the best way to handle you." 

"I don't know," Alex said, but Mulder was smiling at him tenderly. "Yeah, okay, go ahead. I don't want a mark on my record when I'm just getting started." 

"Good boy," Skinner said. "What is this spanking for?" 

Alex recognized that this was a ritual, but he had to play his part. He didn't think this was a sex scene although the thought had crossed his mind when Mulder had stripped for it. Taking a deep breath, Alex said, "For not standing up to Mulder. For being in a hurry to get back here and agreeing to leave the jug." 

"That's right," Skinner said. "Mulder's problem is hardly obeying orders, but you...you don't have that problem, do you?" 

Alex shuddered as he realized how true that was. Did Skinner know? Did he know about that interview with the Academy director? The things they said about Mulder? The promises about how fast Alex's career would move? These were promises that made a difference to a second generation immigrant, born to Russian Jews who had never known anything but fear and running from one pogrom to the next until they managed to obtain their release to the United States. 

Alex said, "Yes, Sir, I think that I do." 

"But you're not a bad man, are you, Krycek?" Skinner said. "They told you things, didn't they? They lied about Mulder." 

"Yes," Alex admitted. "terrible lies...I thought he was insane...or maybe he was what they said, sabotaging from within." 

"But he isn't, is he?" Skinner said. 

"No, Sir," Alex said. "No, he isn't." 

"Are you ready now?" Skinner asked. 

Alex was floating already in a haze of relief. It was going to be all right. He was going to find a way to be Mulder's partner and he was going to find a way to tell the smoking man to go shove it. 

The pain was sudden, fiery, and lasting. It radiated from the center of Skinner's swat outward. Alex barely had time to accept that ache before another joined it. He remembered how long Mulder stayed silent and he gritted his teeth, but Mulder said, "Just let it go, Alex. Let it go." 

The first sob ripped out of Alex. He felt his image of himself scalded from his mind. He wasn't as strong as he thought. He didn't want to become the man ruthless enough to betray Mulder. 

The pain was cleansing, red hot waves of intense burning coming from Skinner's hand. Yet Alex found the anger he had felt toward Skinner for hitting Mulder was gone. He felt almost grateful, as if AD Skinner could take his shame and guilt away, not just for that stupid stunt with the jug. 

His entire ass hurt by the time that Skinner was finished. Waves of screaming nerves wailed from Alex's spine to his upper thighs. 

Skinner was standing up again, patting Alex's back and holding him up when his trembling legs wanted to give up on him. 

"You get some rest, Agent Krycek," Skinner said, dabbing at Alex's eyes with his handkerchief. "We can talk about this tomorrow. I'll leave you here...for Mulder to take care of." 

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir," Alex said. His mind whipped around the concept. He understood now why Mulder had thanked Skinner. Skinner had taken Alex's guilt. He had washed away the grim reality of Alex's deal. He seemed to promise that he could help Alex get out of it. Alex wanted to cling to Skinner all night, be rocked by him as Alex had not been rocked since his babushka had died. 

But now Skinner had taken his coat and was back into his AD skin, an ordinary disguise for the angel of discipline to whom Alex had surrendered. Mulder locked the door behind Skinner. 

A moment later, Mulder removed Alex's shirt and his own sweatpants and shirt. Naked, they lay down in Mulder's bed. Alex realized that he was exhausted to the point of feeling as if he didn't have a bone in his body. Mulder pulled him close, snuggled Alex to his chest and into the curve of his beautiful, long, lanky body. 

"In the morning," Mulder whispered, "I'm going to make love to you. I'm going to kiss every inch of your body. I'm going to put my tongue so far up your ass that it will tickle your tonsils. In the morning...Skinner said we could have the day off, we'll have all day." 

"Mmmm," Alex said, and rested his face into Mulder's hair. "Mmm, sounds lovely..." 

Sleep pulled Alex down. He was safe and it seemed as if for the first time since he met with the director of the academy and the smoking man, he could sleep without nightmares and guilt. 

Tomorrow...tomorrow was the start of Alex's new life...with Mulder. 

The end 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Long Hard Night**   
Author:  Ursula   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **27k**  |  **01/21/06**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Romance, Relationship, RST, Domestic Discipline   
Summary:  A long stake out on a hot summer night leads to a new discover for Mulder and Krycek, followed by a brief side trip to the holding tank.   
Notes:  None   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
